


Give It To Me (Gotou Ren x Fuse Daiki NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cock Slut, Come Shot, Facials, K Project - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, admin kai, daiki fuse, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, ren gotou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: With his lover being a tease, Gotou is determined to get his fix this time...NSFW, oral sex, cumshot.





	Give It To Me (Gotou Ren x Fuse Daiki NSFW)

“I swear to god, Daiki, if you don’t finish this time--”

“Just stop talking and enjoy it.”

Goto watched with apprehension as his lover took hold of his cock in his slim hand, the brunette stroking the appendage with slow but firm movements. He knew that the grey-eyed man was huge into orgasm denial, and he pulled it on Goto very often. The last time he did, he didn’t even bring him to climax, he just stood up and left him with a raging, pent up hard-on to take care of on his own. But Goto wasn’t going to have it this time. He wanted to cum all over Fuse’s handsome face, watch it dribble down his chin. 

The brunette licked up the underside of his lover’s lengthy erection, his wet saliva slicking the skin under his tongue. He absolutely loved the taste of his dark-haired lover’s thick cock, and he absolutely loved to suck him off. He registered the small groans that sounded out above him as his lips moved down to lightly suck on Goto’s balls, stroking the man’s cock with faster motions, gently squeezing his hand around the pink appendage. 

Goto, having sat up on his elbows, watched through a lust-filled gaze as his lover brought his mouth down onto the head of his dick, sucking on the tip at first before bringing his mouth down further around his shaft, his lips wrapping perfectly around his girth. Goto let his eyes slip closed at the new pleasure that spread throughout his genitalia, his groans picking up in volume, and quickly opened them again to watch Fuse’s wet lips slide up and down his smooth shaft.

“Sh-Shit~.... Yes, Daiki~”

When the brunette’s eyes opened and looked up into Goto’s as he sucked him, the dark-haired man felt something go off in him. Something about maintaining eye contact as his lover sucked him off was absolutely destructive, and he brought one of his hands to Fuse’s cheek, cupping it as the brunette continued to suck him deeper and faster, their eyes locked. He could feel the pleasure begin to mount as the pale-eyed man’s mouth moved faster over his hard cock, and he gripped the sheets in a shaking fistful.

His legs trembled and his eyes shut closed when he felt a pair of slicked fingers gently slip into his tight hole, and sudden cry of surprise and pleasure slipped from his throat. Fuse smiled around his lover’s dick as he scissored his fingers inside of the man’s pink entrance, hoping to hit his lover’s sweet spot. He was soon rewarded with a loud groan of pleasure and hand grabbing a fistful of his hair when he hit the sensitive spot, and continued to rub and press against the little area with his fingers, letting the delicious sound of his lover’s groans grace his ears.

“A-Ahhnn... shit, Daiki~ C-Cumming!”

After hearing this, Fuse smirked gently and started to pull off of the man, but felt the hand on the back of his head keep him firmly in place, his mouth wrapped around his lover’s thick cock. He peered up at the man, who was looking down at him with a determined, lust-filled gaze.

“You’re going to let me cum, dammit.”

Goto guided his lover’s head as the man continued to suck him off, his fingers retracting from the man’s slick hole. When Goto felt his release rapidly approaching, he allowed the brunette to pull off of him, and tensed as he felt himself cum, eyes shut tight as his seed spurt in white ropes all over Fuse’s face. His loud cry of pleasure resounded throughout the room, and his body began to unwind as he fell from his climax. He opened his eyes, his satisfied gaze settling on his lover’s cum-streaked face. God damn, he looked so good; the way his grey eyes focused on him, his hot cum laying perfectly across his pretty face, the way his tongue poked out to lick up the cum he could reach around his mouth. 

The green-eyed man leaned down and slowly licked the cum off of his lover’s face before kissing him in a passionate lip-lock, gently gripping the back of his head with his hand. 

“You look good with my cum on you.”

“Yeah, yeah~”


End file.
